Ceaselessly
by souda
Summary: Simon's a powerful wizard, Baz is also an wizard, but a vampire. Here's what would happen if Simon didn't like Baz back, unlike in the novel.


Once you fall in love with someone, even the little things begin to charm you. The small dimple when they grin, the way they flutter their eyelashes, the way they fall asleep at night.

For me, that person is Simon Snow. I loathe his very presence. He's the one that the school's mage has chosen, for his powers are supposedly extraordinary. He's supposed to be the greatest wizard of this time. Simon can do great magic. Simon'll be the one that will protect us from the Insidious Humdrum. I find that hilarious. Him, out of all people? Pathetic.

It's a bit eerie, isn't it. Me talking about the person I despise the most. But in a way, he plays a big role in my life. He's my roommate, my enemy, my friend. We've been roommates since the beginning of our first year, ever since that damned spell casted us together as roommates for life. And for life, I mean until the end of our school lives. And this year is our last.

Eight years, we've been sharing a dorm room together, Simon and I. To be honest, in the beginning I didn't like him as much. He was an annoying little prick. He thought I was going to kill him with any chance I have, only because I looked "creepy" and because I glared at him often. After I got turned, he told everyone that I had become a vampire. I didn't want people to know about this, since people aren't particularly keen in knowing that there's a vampire in their presence. But nobody seemed to believe him. I didn't understand why he wanted to degrade me so much.

Okay, I'll have to admit. I did prank him a couple of times, but it was only to see his reaction. Like that one time where I brought a dragon into the school just to see how he would react? He gave a tiny scream after seeing that huge beast. That was hilarious, except bringing in the dragon backfired on me, for the dragon blew fire on me instead, and my clothes got burnt. But hey, just because I brought a dragon into the school, doesn't mean he has to hate me right?

Whenever we're alone in the room, we would be on our own separate beds. He would work on his homework, I would just sit there and watch him. And by that, I really mean observing him, his bright blue eyes, his curly hair that he probably never bothers to comb, and his spread of freckles which seems to make him look like he has the whole galaxy on his face. I would just sit there. Not speaking at all. Just… observing.

Sometimes our eyes locked. I would then pretend like I'm judging him. He just laughs it off. I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate me that much. I mean, if he did, how would he tolerate living with me for eight school years?

But Simon has got quite a lot of good points to him as well. Whenever I needed help, he offered it to me. He follows me around sometimes, just to see what I'm up to. I think he's trying to catch me drinking mouse blood or whatever, but he's never been able to exploit me. Not to pity though, it would have been terrible if I was found out. Maybe he's keeping quiet about it for me. But I guess the only reason he's so nice to me is because I'm one of the only three friends he's got in his friend group. Me, Penelope, and Agatha (His girlfriend, which I'm not certain if that counts as a platonic relationship. Possibly.).

I still have no idea why I fell for him. Maybe it's because of his niceness. Sometimes I imagine kissing Simon. But I'll scrap the thought immediately afterwards, since that'll probably never happen.

Being the chosen one racks up a lot of attention. Especially during school events. The newspaper club always interviews him. The president of that club particularly enjoys writing about him. Sometimes I wonder, if he's got so much school-wide fame, why doesn't anyone want to be friends with him?

Today is Valentines, and as usual, Simon is surrounded by the press. I entered the dining hall quite late, and grabbed a plate of semi-cold croissants. I sat down on the opposite side of the room, and just watched. Penelope wasn't with him, even though she's probably his best mate. Agatha wasn't there either. I guess they already went to their morning potions classes or something.

Probably annoyed at the cameras, Simon casted an Up, Up and Away! spell on himself and floated from his seat, and landed next to mine across the hall.

"Aleister Crowley, Snow. How many fans have you got?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Gods, aren't the press bored of me yet? I mean, I'm nothing interesting. I'm sure you'd agree." Simon grumbled as he chewed on a piece of bread.

Actually, I disagree. But I didn't say that. I just sneered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you this Valentine's, Baz. I mean, I do get you something small every year. Like… a dead rat. You're a vampire, and I've seen you drink blood from animals before. I mean, I don't mind it, since you need to and all. Oh. I'm going off topic. But, um. To be frank, I was quite busy. In fact, I actually was planning to get you something as a token of our friendship and as you know I do have quite a bad memory, so—,"

"Save it, Snow. Just being friends with you is more than I could ever wish for. "

Simon smiled in contempt as a sort of Thank you.

But little did he know, that I wanted to be much, much more.


End file.
